Truth Or Dare - Gravity Fall Style
by Phinbella Fan No.1
Summary: It's time for the characters of Gravity Falls to have some fun, so join me, Phinbella Fan No.1, in the search for only the most funniest truths or dares around! Please PM me to tell me your ideas and also tell me what you want to look like!
1. How To Enter!

A/N - Hey guys! It's me again! I am back from the dead! By the way, the afterlife have pretty good hotels! Anyway, let's get down to business! I am here writing a gravity falls FanFic, so please bear with me :D Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Truth Or Dare - Gravity Falls Style

In a pitch-black room, a lone shadowed figure was standing at the doorway, staring at their watch. A beep could be heard and the figure made it's way towards the light switch. The lights turned on and the figure made it's way towards the screen. The figure turned out to be a girl with short hair that went just below her shoulders, an icy blue top with unicorns on it, some black leggings and knee-high leather boots. She wore a nametag that said 'Phinbella Fan No.1'.

"Hello! My name is Phinbella Fan No.1, but you can call me Bella. So, today, I felt like doing a Gravity Falls Truth Or Dare fanfiction, and I want YOU to join in!" She exclaims excitedly.

"So, here are the rules!

1. No pinecest!

2. No character deaths!

3. No mature content!

4. You may pick any characters from the show, but ONLY from the show!

5. You can ONLY pm me PLUS you have to say your question AND your appearance!

6. Be wild and crazy!

7. And last of all, have fun!

So, that is all of the rules, and I hope you enjoy and join in with me! I will post the next chapter when I get 4 Truth/dares!" She states, getting very excited.

"So, see you very soon. Hopefully not too long, because I get bored very easily! Anyway, sorry about this chapter being really short, but it was only informing you about it, there was no truths or any dares. So, as I said, I get bored very easily, so PLEASE don't keep me waiting, and keep those PM's rolling in!" She giggled

"Bye!" She said, waving at the screen before striking a cute pose and the lights dimmed.

* * *

A/N - Thanks for reading and do as it says! Byeeeee!


	2. First Person!

A/N - Disclaimer = I OWN NOTHING! But my plan on stealing Alex Hirsch is going pretty well! xD

* * *

The camera was facing a pitch-black room with a shadowed figure in front of the camera. The lights turned on to find 'Bella' posing at the camera.

"Hey guys! You okay? Okay, so today, I am going to be playing Truth or dare! Whoop whoop! So, let's meet our FIRST member!" Bella said, clapping her hands.

As Bella clapped, a girl popped out of nowhere.

She had auburn brown hair that ends at her shoulders and a side fringe. She wears a dusty grey coloured mask that has a shimmering smile and pearly eyes, with a rainbow going across it. She has a midnight blue hoodie that cooperated well with her black skinny jeans and her neon pink trainers. Underneath her mask was crimson blood that dissolves stuff, but somehow, her skin can withstand it, so she can wear it without a problem. She wore a nametag that said 'Estella Tweak'.

"Hi, my name is Estella Tweak, but you can call me Stella." She spoke, cutely twirling her hair.

"It's GREAT to have you here! So, which characters will you need for this?" Bella asked.

"I will need - Wendy, Soos, Grunkle Stan, Mabel, Robbie and Dipper." Said Stella, counting the amount of names using her fingers.

"Okay, let's get them here then!" Bella exclaimed. She clapped her hands together twice, before the said characters arrived.

"Wha-What?! How did we get here?!" Said Stan. "I was counting my money! NOOOOO! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!"

"Hi guys! Oh my gosh, it's an honour! Okay, so I should REALLY explain what's happening right now, shouldn't I? Okay, so we are playing truth or dare, and YOU are our contestants!" Said Stella firmly.

They all nodded and grunted their agreements.

"Okay, so we are going to do these in alphabetical order, so that means that Dipper is going to be first!" Announced Stella excitedly.

"Ohh no…" Said Dipper worriedly.

"Okay, truth or dare Dipper?" Bella asked.

"Truth." Said Dipper nervously.

"Are you gay?" Asked Stella.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Said Dipper, shocked.

"Okay, because we had one each, you are going to do your Dare." Bella explained.

"Okay…" Spoke Dipper, eyes glinted with nervousness.

"I love you SO much! Can I have a hug and a kiss on the cheek?" Asked Stella.

Dippers cheeks flared a variety of red. "Umm su-sure…I-I guess…" He said, shocked.

Dipper walked over to Stella and cautiously hugged her and gave her a smooch on the cheek.

"YAY! I AM SO HAPPY NOW YAY YAY YAAAAY!" Screamed Stella.

"Now for Grunkle Stan's dare!" Bella stated, giggling wildly.

"Oh no…" Spoke Grunkle Stan.

"Grunkle Stan, I dare you to stop being cheap. FOR 3 ENTIRE CHAPTERS! MWAHAHA!" Stella said, laughing maniacally, then coughed, saying "It was worth it!"

"No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Grunkle Stan screamed, dropping onto his knees as if he was in pain.

"Yes. YES. YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Said Stella, impersonating Grunkle Stan.

Grunkle Stan squinted at Stella, one of full of hatred.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Said Bella, stepping between the two. "The next person is…MABEL!"

"Yaaaaaaaay" Mabel shouted.

"Mabel, you have a truth!" Bella stated, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Okay!" Mabel said.

"Mabel, your AWESOME! How can you still be happy when all those girls are mean to you?! Also, are you ib?" Stella asked curiously.

"…I have absolutely no idea what 'ib' means…I'll just do the rest of it!" Said Mabel, smiling. "Yay! I'm awesome! WOOP WOOP! And also, I can be happy whenever I want to be! Because, if their mean to me, that just shows how jealous they are of me!"

"That makes PERFECT sense!" Says Stella.

"Okay, thanks for that Mabel!" Bella said. "Next up is…Robbie! We have a truth for you!"

"Whatever." Robbie said dimly.

"Are you zombie? And, will you ever give up trying to get Wendy?" Stella asks curiously.

"I'm not a zombie" Robbie says, looking around suspiciously. "And you think I will actually STOP wanting Wendy? Amateur."

"No need to be mean, Pants. Next up is…Soos!" Bella says, clearly excited.

"Soos!" Shouts Soos, jumping up behind Dipper and Mabel, shooting them with water pistols as they laughed.

"Soos, I dare you to do the chicken dance!" Stella says. "You ready?"

"I was born ready…sort of!" Soos says and does the chicken dance.

Everybody started laughing and Soos was looking as if he was about to burst out laughing himself.

"Ok-okay!" Stella said between chunks of laughter.

"That was the most funniest thing that I have EVER seen in my ENTIRE life!" Bella shouts "Next up is Wendy!"

"'Sup" Wendy says with a small wave.

"We have got a dare for you! Stella, go!" Bella says, indicating with her hands that Stella needs to say Wendy's dare.

"Okay, Wendy! Your dare is to act like a girly girl!" Stella says, smiling evilly.

"Okay." Wendy says.

Wendy walks backstage, and when she comes back out she's wearing a pink tank-top with a puffy pink skirt. Her hair was in a bun and was held up with pink hair pins.

"Okay, so I have to, like, put on my, like, make-up…like." She says.

Wendy grabs some red lipstick and starts smearing it all over her face as everyone starts rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Now, I have to get changed, since I got, like, a little bit of, like, make-up on my, like, clothes!" Wendy states, as she leaves the room to get changed.

Wendy comes back in, wearing her normal clothes and her face and hair is back to normal.

"Never, make me do that again. PLEASE." Wendy says, totally grossed out.

"Well, that's all we have time for today. See you next time!" Says Bella. The room fades to black and everyone pulls a pose.

* * *

A/N - I have nothing against girly girls! I just NEEDED to do that xD see you next time!


End file.
